Roxanne Tragedy Deikonan
by KonanYanagi
Summary: Deidara has learned the terrible and twisted plot Pein has set up, with ni escape. Two options, one ends in death..the other in lust. To save Deidara, Konan has to finally give in to the most unimaginable thing...for Deidara's life. Onshot"WhatIf" Deikona


Roxanne

And so came that fateful night. When the sun began to disappear in its cloudy midst and the fading turned to a grey shade, an unnatural Twilight. It was dark and intense, a swirling pool of defeat, they all felt it...every one of them. Jealously caressed Deidara roughly, as he walk within the unforgiving woods, in the middle of this terrible hour. It was evil, the air was thick, and an overpowering sense of loss filled their hearts, the lovers. Deidara stopped, peering into this dreaded sky, how unfamiliar it seemed. "I must hurry...un." He said in haste, picking up speed. It was the winning time, and when the moon would rise, he knew it would be too late. He continued his passionate haste to gain, what he would soon loose.

T'is true, you should never be passionate, in both ways. Passion for love, or passion for hate. And indeed when you stirred the two together, forming a wicked brew, caused a fire and ice effect within three souls. All where misguided, all had dark hearts, all we're in it for a sinful wish, yet two found a certain lust. When two lovers love, in such a position, hatred is caused by he who turns the shade of green. A dark power, beneath hate was jealousy. An envious feeling that can distract and take total control of any soul. That was the simple facts in this case, jealousy, passion, envy, love, hate....it was all at work, mixing an evil power. Should this turnout for the love? Or will he gain what he wanted.... to destroy the love.

Earlier, before this fate had come, was a simpler level of these emotions. Simple, plain and clean, Deidara loved Konan, Konan loved Deidara. A happy couple, but in the darkness of the unknown corners was a jealousy. The jealously of he, the leader. He's loved her since their childhood, and couldn't stand to see her with someone else. A possession? Somewhat in his eyes, for freedom wasn't on his list. He wanted her, only her and wanted to somehow have her love. Though, he knew now he would never succeed. Watching them whisper and hold each other close stabbed what little of a heart he had, and eventually took over. He'd made a devilish deal with Konan one day, releasing Deidara from Akatsuki, He threatened to kill her only love, on one condition should he live. "If you give your love to me...I'll let him be." He grinned an evil smile, as she was shocked, and clearly knew he was capable of doing so. So, for her love, she nodded and agreed, to save him, and to save everyone she would finally give herself to him. She didn't have to be empathic, he was use to it, more or so, she would never give him her soul. Deidara had her soul, now he shall take this soulless body for his lust and desires, and leave him, them be.

Anger filled Deidara upon the news, which was shortly delivered to him, as the Akatsuki whispered about such things, and automatically he headed for Amegakure. He was thankful of her kindness, how she'd sacrifice herself for his life...his useless life. Without her, he didn't have meaning...and he knew, a simple evening with her would not justify his want for her. Back to the present, his mind began to fill with horrid ideas and nightmares. The grey was beginning to dim into a blue, and soon to black...the closer it got, the more he ran. "Only to imagine what he'd want from her....un" His brow dropped, as he frowned. The jealousy began to consume him, "What he could and would do to her without hesitation....un."

And so she stood, next to the glass window overlooking the crying village. In the black dress that swayed slowly under her, left with only her thoughts and feelings, awaiting the nerve wrecking moment. She didn't want to, she would never... but she had to, for him. Closing her eyes and thinking about him would no doubt help, and just waiting peaceful escape of a dream. "I just want you to be safe...you have my soul Deidara, You have my heart...he can never take that from you, no one can." She whispered a tear dropped from her eye, looking out at the now dark grey horizon; soon it would be night, the killing time.

Deidara finally reached it, the high hills looking down upon the lit up village, and he could clearly see the tower which they resigned. "I'm coming Konan...even if I don't survive...I can't without you...un.

Pein entered the room, looking only at her, who was standing like a beautiful statue, her hair luminous in the matching spectrum. As if matching some kind of universal pattern, he smirked, with the thought that pervaded his head.

Deidara walked silently down the streets, No one dared to bother him, Akatsuki. His eyes lit up, suddenly sensing something. Some dark force was at work, against him. He glared at the tower, which he headed towards.

A Light touch came to Konan's neck. Slim white fingers tickled her skin, caressing her. She felt his presence behind her, closing her eyes making no attempt to move.

Deidara turned down a street, he was getting lost! Not exactly a good time. He stopped to catch his breath, looking up at the sky again. "Damn it un!" He yelled, seeing the moon, that began to peak over the horizon.

Pein slowly brought the right strap of her dress down, moving her hair, and gathering it to her left, resting it there. "Konan…"

Deidara screamed out in frustration. It wasn't easy getting there. Now the feelings and images that he'd been trying to ignore hit him full on…so much he couldn't contain it in his own mind. The jealousy, had taken over. "His eyes upon your face….his hand upon your hand…" He painfully said, "His…lips caress your skin….un…" He clenched his hands into fits, "UGH! It's more than I can stand! Pein you bastard un!!!"

Pein kissed her neck, gliding around her to see her face. Her eyes were still shut; she stood as if she wasn't living. He didn't care, he could do as he pleased, and he didn't need her silly little emotions.  
"My dear…" His eyelids dropped, leaning in and kissing her roughly.

"What the hell? You're not supposed to be in here!" Two random ninjas protecting the tower exclaimed.  
Like that could stop Deidara. That killing mode was locked in, he was out to destroy. That crazy look in his eye came, and he breathed just a little heavier. "Really un?" He smirked, throwing two c-1 clay birds at them, making a minor explosion, killing them both. "I'd kill thousands more…un." He began making his way upstairs.

Pein tightly held Konan close, happy to finally feel her against him. Konan couldn't help to bring herself to his eyes. She was a master at controlling herself, but knew if she did that; it would overwhelm her that she wouldn't be looking in the same eyes, while doing such activities. He brought her over to the sofa, and began making out with her in a most passionate, yet unappealing way.

Deidara had to face many more ninjas; they got harder to kill as he got closer to the floor which the two were on. Soon he just lied, it was easy…the Akatsuki cloak helped. He looked out a window. The moon was full, and a red color. A rare event that happens every so often, it would turn white soon, and it was closer to the earth than usual. It was a killing moon, which meant bad things were stirring.

"Konan…you're so silent…what's wrong?" He cruelly teased, knowing the actual answer. "Nothing…just serving god." She responded, opening her eyes, and looking away at the moon. "The moon is red…" She mildly exclaimed. "That it is…romantic." He continued, smiling evilly at his deadly plan.

Deidara was rushing, and now was almost there. "Thank god un. But I have limited time…." He sighed, looking at the navigation. "One more floor…I'm here Konan un."

Konan's eyes shot open. The image of Deidara stuck within her head, even though her eyes were wide open she could still see his face. This was so wrong in so many ways. He'd waited so long for her to just give in. She was suffering from heartache, and couldn't bare it. Out of a crazy power, love? She suddenly pushed Pein away. He was shocked at the notion. "What?" "I can't do this…." She sighed; finally her mask of emotions had broken. "That damned artist! I should've never brought you into Akatsuki! Perhaps then you'd be my wife…." He was angry. "What's so great? I've tried everything Konan! Everything!" He shouted. "It doesn't matter…." "WHY?!" He demanded. "Cause you're not him."  
"I Don't care anymore! He pulled out a kunai, forcing himself on top of her.

A struggle began, as Pein attempted to stab her. With all her strength she fought him, as well as she could, but couldn't get out of his grasp. "If I can't have you NO ONE CAN!" He shouted, revealing his true self. If he really loved her, he wouldn't be doing this.

He stabbed it with full force through her side, she was blocking her heart. The door busted open at that very moment, Deidara had arrived. He was shocked to see the picture before him. The white sofa was covered in a shade of red, and smelled of iron. Pein glanced back, grinding his teeth upon seeing him.  
He began to laugh. Deidara gasped at Konan, whose face was filled with hurt, and soon realized that a blood stream was falling from her mouth. Pein smirked. "I've still won…" He glared, leaning down to kiss her. He did it roughly, unfitting for the pain she was in, and then got off her. Deidara was in shock.  
She was badly wounded, dying. "YOU…UN!!!!" He turned to Pein, attacking him. They found hand on combat, shortly Deidara had finally formed some clay figures, but it was a long process. Art needs to be perfect. Pein took out some kunais, managing to scrape Deidara's face. Blood poured, but it wasn't anything like the pool Konan was bleeding. He couldn't stand to look at her, He wanted to go comfort her, but couldn't. Finally he threw a clay figure at Pein's face, laughing hysterically.

It exploded upon contact; Pein fell to his knees, covering his face. The gruelling detail of what occurred to his once flawless face indeed deserved. "What did you do…?" His voice was muffled. He wasn't dead, but he was badly scarred. Taking the chance, he rushed over to Konan, picking her up like a child.  
"You trust me…un?" He asked. "..y..yes." She weakly said. He sighed in remorse, then shattered the window, jumping out with her.

She shut her eyes, feeling almost free, and the suddenly the wind stopped blowing in a down direction, heading a different way. "Konan un! Don't close your eyes…" He said in a worried tone. "..alright." she opened her eyes. They were flying on a clay bird, away from the village.

The night was cold, and she was still losing blood. A terrible duo for someone near death.  
At the worst of times, it began to rain. Konan lay there, dying, and wounded by the hand of the man she came to despise. Hard to believe they were once childhood friends. She glanced at the night sky and took what breaths she could trying to enjoy what little life she had. Her life had always been in constant misery. It was as if a force wanted it to end this way, defeated from the light, pulled into darkness…without love.

'_That's just it…'_ She thought, lying there, feeling lost and alone.  
_'I'll never escape; I'll always be pulled back into this darkness that always pervades my soul…'_ She cringed; the sharp pain in her side was throbbing even more, getting worse almost.

'_Perhaps my early years and this 'love' was only the taste of a greater life that something wanted to show me before…'_ Konan sighed.

"I'll always be heading for shadows ahead…" She whispered to no one, feeling a depression about her life. "What…un?" Deidara's panic began to grow; a different light was in her eyes.  
"Deidara…I love you…." She faintly said, closing her eyes. Whatever that meant to the cruel forces of the universe, it meant something to him. "Konan don't!" He rushed over from the head of the bird, not caring about anything. "Don't…I know death is enticing, don't let it win, don't...for me un." He walked over to her side, checking her wound. "It may not be the end un. I've been beat up bad before…just don't give in, fight un." His eyes were desperate. "I don't want to fight anymore…I want peace from this torment…" He sentences began fading into whispers. "Konan un! You die, and I'll go insane, I know something bad will happen to me, but I don't care about that…" He stroked her hair softly.

She smiled faintly, but knew it was too late. "Kiss me…" She ignored his suffering. "un…" He leaned in, granting her wish, and suddenly, her entire world faded to black.

Death was peaceful, life was harder.

After life is said and done, nothing seemed to matter. No power, no material object… nothing.

It was almost as if she was lost within the darkness, only able to oddly hear her voice.  
"Death can't be like this…" Her voiced echoed, as if she were speaking in a place familiar….  
"What about Deidara cruel fate? Will you leave him alive in tragedy…?" She felt a sense to  
speak to this nothingness. "The end…." She breathed into this timeless void.

The dark space was suddenly interrupted. Two small lines of light appeared before her, opening even wider. She came to the conclusion that these two strange lights were indeed eyes. Her eyes opened, realizing she had been trapped within her mind. "But…I was dead…" Was all she said. She carefully looked around. She was in a clearing, It was surrounded by a thick forest,  
nothing was seen but trees. An almost dancing fog swirled around the dawn, and the sky was no longer trapped in the glass window of night. She turned to her right, the pain of her wound still stung, but wasn't as bad. She lifted what little tears of cloth were hiding, seeing that her wound had began to form a scar.  
Then she noticed….

Deidara was lying next to her, just looking up at her, saying nothing, speechless. He looked tired and beat.  
"That wasn't easy un…" He sighed, coughing a bit. "What?" Konan's voice cracked a bit, it hadn't been used for awhile. "I drained all my chakra attempting to heal you…un. I don't know if it worked though…you could still die…that could I now un…" He smirked, as she realized he was beat up quite badly. "What did you do?" Her eyes widened.

"I killed Pein un. It wasn't easy… but I did it. I figure why should he live if we're going to pass…un. And I had to steal the scrolls to know how to perform that technique on you so…un." He rested his head against the ground, closing his eyes. "I thought you were dead after I kissed you un. I wanted to avenge you, so I rushed back in my insane craze and literally slaughtered Pein…un." He smirked, he defeated him. "You did..! But…h…how? He's never been beaten…never…what?!" Konan was in denial, all her life he'd bragged about how godly he was because no one could beat him. "Konan…it was easier for me… un." He took out some clay, sitting up and forming a little figure. "I use c-4 on the village un." He grinned an evil grin of satisfaction. "I just killed everyone and everything out of my hatred un." He formed a rose, handing it to Konan. She took it, keeping the tiny piece of art in her hands.

"I believe our lives will be done soon…." Konan whispered. "I just wish the tide would catch me now…" Konan shut her eyes clutching the clay rose close to her chest. "Do you want to leave this world for sure…un." Deidara asked after a few seconds. Konan turned to him, He was moulding the clay.  
Konan blinked twice. "You'd…" It clicked in. He looked up at her and used that same smirk. "I don't have a problem with it un. Art's a bang un." He smiled faintly, then looked down again. Without word, Konan leaned against him. He leaned his head against hers, taking her by the waist. "Death can't stop love…"Konan whispered. "No..un." Konan smiled, looking up at him with her lush green eyes."Then we have no reason to fear it."

3


End file.
